


Forgiven

by AuctrixMundi



Series: Darkened Days To Come [41]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Family, First Age, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Second Age, Songfic
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 12:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11417568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuctrixMundi/pseuds/AuctrixMundi
Summary: Seit Tagen beschleicht ein ungutes Gefühl Elrond und Elros. Sie ahnen, dass Maglor und Maedhros böse Dinge drohen, und wollen sie davon abhalten, in den Norden zum Heer der Valar zu ziehen. Viele Jahre später erinnern sie sich dieser Zeit. Hätten sie etwas ändern können? [Forgiven - Within Temptation]





	Forgiven

9\. hríve 597 E.Z,, Amon Ereb, Ossiriand

Elrond konnte nicht schlafen. Es war bereits spät in der Nacht und doch fand er immer noch keine Ruhe. Schon seit Stunden wälzte er sich unruhig in seinem Bett hin und her, zusätzlich stets in der Sorge, seinen Bruder zu wecken, der neben ihm tief und fest schlief. Er sah zu ihm. Noch immer war Elros fest entschlummert, im Schlaf hatte er den Plüschbären fest an sich gedrückt, den Onkel Maglor ihm vor vielen Jahren genäht hatte und der sonst immer über ihrem Bett saß. Elrond musste schmunzeln. Wenn er seinen Zwillingsbruder morgen darauf ansprechen würde, würde er natürlich alles leugnen.

Aber nein, so wurde das nichts. In dieser Nacht würde er so schnell nicht den Schlaf finden. Seufzend erhob er sich und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. Er streckte sich.

Anscheinend hatte die Bewegung Elros geweckt, denn er grummelte verschlafen.

„Leg dich wieder hin“, brummte er. „Ich will schlafen.“

„Oh! Das tut mir leid!“, erwiderte Elrond betroffen. Jetzt hatte er auch noch seinen Bruder gestört, na toll! „Ich wollte dich nicht wecken.“

„Was machst du da überhaupt?“, wollte Elros wissen. Er drehte sich auf die andere Seite und blinzelte ihn müde an.

„Ich kann nicht schlafen …“

Nun wurde Elros hellhörig und er setzte sich auf. Erst jetzt bemerkte er den Plüschbären in seinen Armen. „Oh …“ Rasch legte er ihn zur Seite und setzte ihn auf seinen Platz am Kopfende des Bettes, das die Zwillinge seit ihrer Kindheit teilten.

Elrond grinste schief.

„Warum kannst du denn nicht schlafen?“, lenkte Elros ab.

Elrond zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es ist so ein unbestimmtes Gefühl“, sagte er. „Als würde irgendetwas nicht stimmen, aber ich weiß noch nicht, was es ist.“

„Ist es wegen unserer Onkel?“

„Das kann sein.“

Elros setzte sich neben seinen Bruder auf die Bettkannte. „In letzter Zeit sind sie so sonderbar …“, begann er.

„Es will mir nicht gefallen“, setzte Elrond hinzu. „Irgendetwas geht in ihren Köpfen vor sich, das nicht gut sein kann – also schlechter als ohnehin schon. Aber sie reden nicht mit uns darüber, was mir noch viel mehr zu bedenken gibt. Sie verschweigen uns etwas, irgendetwas, und ich habe Angst, dass es etwas Schlimmes ist.“

„Erinnerst du dich an das sonderbare Angebot, das uns Onkel Maedhros vor einziger Zeit gemacht hat?“, fragte Elros.

„Ob wir zu unserem Geburtstag Earendil kennen lernen wollen?“

„Ja, das.“ Elros zögerte kurz. „Ich habe das Gefühl, dass es irgendetwas damit zu tun hat.“

„Aber was?“

„Sie werden wohl wissen, dass wir Earendil nicht kennen lernen wollen“, sagte Elros. „Auch wenn sie es vielleicht nicht immer wahr haben wollen, aber so ist es nun einmal. Sie sind unsere Väter, nicht er. Also vermute ich, dass es nur ein Vorwand gewesen sein wird, in den Norden zu gehen.“

„Zu jenem Heer, das Morgoth besiegt hat“, sagte Elrond. Und dann ging ihm ein Licht auf. „Und die _silmarilli_ besitzt. Du meinst doch nicht etwa, sie wollen …?“

„Sie wollen sie einfordern?“, beendete Elros. „Es liegt auf der Hand.“

Nun wusste Elrond, was ihm Angst bereitete. Das unbestimmte Gefühl verdichtete sich zu nagender Furcht um seine Onkel.

„Wenn sie diesen Weg einschlagen, kann sonst etwas passieren!“, rief er aus. „Das Beste, worauf sie dann hoffen können, ist, dass man gnädig in ihren Strafen sein wird, aber selbst das bezweifle ich. Wer kennt sie denn schon so wie wir? Und das Schlimmste …“

Er wolle gar nicht erst daran denken: dass sie sofort gerichtet würden, sobald man ihrer habhaft würde.

„Wir müssen mit ihnen reden!“, beschloss Elros energisch. „Komm, Bruder, vielleicht ist Onkel Maglor noch auf.“

Als würde sich Elrond dies zweimal sagen lassen! Sie sprangen auf und machten sich auf zu den Gemächern Maglors. Es war zwar nicht allzu üblich, doch hin und wieder war er zu dieser Stunde noch wach. So auch in dieser Nacht. Ein schmaler Lichtstreifen fiel unter der Tür hindurch. Vorsichtig öffnete Elros die Tür und trat gefolgt von Elrond ein.

Sie fanden Maglor an seinem Schreibtisch sitzend vor, bei flackerndem Kerzenlicht über einige Briefkorrespondenzen gebeugt. Als die Zwillinge eintraten, sah er erstaunt auf.

„Nanu?“, sagte er. „Ihr solltet doch schon längst schlafen, es ist spät.“

„Onkel Maglor, wir müssen mit dir reden“, eröffnete Elros zögernd. Es war ihm wie auch Elrond unangenehm, über solcherlei Dinge mit ihren Onkeln zu reden, aber es musste einfach sein. Sie konnten nicht zulassen, dass ihre Onkel diesen Weg einschlugen.

Maglor runzelten die Stirn, denn ihm war natürlich nicht der ernste Unterton in Elros‘ Stimme entgangen. Er erhob sich und führte sie in das Nebenzimmer, ein Lesezimmer mit bequemer Sitzecke. Sie setzten sich, denn so ließe es sich gewiss besser reden.

„Was müsst ihr denn so Dringendes zu dieser späten Stunde mit mir bereden?“, fragte Maglor. „Es ist doch wohl nicht etwas passiert?“

„Wir machen uns Sorgen um dich und Onkel Maedhros“, sagte Elrond. „In letzter Zeit seid ihr beide so schweigsam und in euch gekehrt. Irgendetwas geht da in euren Köpfen vor sich und ich frage mich, ob es so gut ist.“

„Hat es, wie wir vermuten, etwas mit dem Heer der Herren des Westens zu tun?“, setzte Elros hinzu.

Maglor seufzte resigniert und zog sie beide zu sich heran. „Vor euch beiden kann ich einfach nichts verbergen“, rügte er sanft. „Ja, das ist es. Aber ihr braucht euch keine Sorgen zu machen, es wird schon alles gut.“

Elrond schüttelte heftig den Kopf und schlang fest seine Arme und Maglor. „Nein, das wird es nicht!“, rief er aus. „Ihr wollt doch bestimmt die _silmarilli_ einfordern. Ich habe Angst um dich und Onkel Maedhros – _wir beide_ haben Angst um euch.“

Maglor strich ihm beruhigend über das Haar. „Das braucht ihr nicht zu haben“, versicherte er. „Mein Bruder und ich haben das einzige Anrecht auf unser Erbe, man wird es uns nicht vorenthalten können. Wir haben darum gekämpft und geblutet, man wird es uns anerkennen.“

„Du willst weitaus selbstsicherer klingen, als du es tatsächlich bist“, bemerkte Elros. „Dabei haben du und Onkel Maedhros oft darüber gesprochen, dass niemand mehr bis auf einige wenige hier in Ossiriand euch anerkennt. Ich denke nicht, dass du selbst daran glauben kannst, was du sagst.“

Maglor verzog das Gesicht. „Warum sagst du das?“, fragte er. Er klang verletzt.

Die Zwillinge wurden sehr traurig. Sie wollen nicht so hart mit ihrem Ziehvater reden, aber sie mussten es wohl.

„Weil es die Wahrheit ist“, sagte Elros leise und fast schon schamvoll. „Wir wollen nicht, dass du mit Onkel Maedhros in den Norden gehst, weil wir um euch fürchten. Wir können nicht daran glauben, dass man euch viel Verständnis entgegenbringen wird, und befürchten das Schlimmste.“

„Ach, mein kleiner Junge …“, seufzte Maglor. „Ich vergesse immer wieder, wie erwachsen ihr langsam werdet. Ich sollte wohl doch offener mit euch reden. Ja, auch Maitimo und ich glauben nicht daran, dass man uns allzu freundlich gesonnen ist, doch wir hoffen auf das Beste und die Weisheit Eonwes und der anderen Heerführer.“

„Aber ihr erwartet es nicht“, sagte Elrond.

„Nein …“

Als Elrond seinem Ziehvater in die traurigen, grauen Augen sah, wurde ihm eines mit schrecklicher Gewissheit deutlich.

„Ihr erwartet den Tod …“, sprach er es aus, leise, fast vorsichtig, als wolle er es dadurch nicht noch realer machen.

Maglor antwortete mit Schweigen, doch es war ein eindeutiges Schweigen.

 

16\. yávië 404 Z.Z., Armenelos

In Schweigen gehüllt saßen die beiden Brüder in Elros‘ Privatgemächern. Die Stimmung war bedrückt, noch verstärkt durch die Stille um sie herum.

„Erinnerst du dich noch an den Tag, an dem wir Onkel Maglor zur Rede gestellt hatten?“, fragte Elrond in die Stille hinein.

„Ja, wie könnte ich diesen Tag vergessen?“, erwiderte sein Bruder. „Und wir haben ihn und Onkel Maedhros doch nicht von ihrem Vorhaben abhalten können …“

„Als er auf meine Feststellung hin schwieg und damit all das bestätigte, was wir am meisten gefürchtet hatten … Es hatte mir den Atem genommen!“

Elros sah zu seinem Bruder, Besorgnis stand in seinem Blick. „Meinst du, Onkel Maglor ist noch irgendwo dort draußen?“

„Ich hoffe es so sehr.“ Elrond stützte den Kopf auf seine Hände. Dann lehnte er sich seufzend zurück. „Ich will mich einfach mit nichts anderem abfinden, zu sehr liebe ich ihn als unseren Vater, dass es mir in der Seele schmerzt, etwas anderes anzunehmen.“

„Mir geht es nicht anders, Bruder“, versicherte Elros ihm. „Und doch … Wir hatten versucht, unsere Onkel vor sich selbst zu schützen, doch wir sind gescheitert. Manchmal frage ich mich, ob sie vielleicht doch keine andere Wahl hatten, obwohl wir es damals glaubten.“

„Vielleicht waren sie am Ende doch zu sehr verzweifelt“, murmelte Elrond, obwohl diese Erkenntnis das Drama nicht leichter zu ertragen machte. „Am Ende gaben sie doch auf und alles war vergebens. Am Ende hatten nicht einmal wir etwas daran ändern können.“

„Und wenn nicht wir, wer dann?“, stellte Elros die rhetorische Frage.

Elrond schloss seinen Bruder in die Arme. „Wir haben noch immer uns, wenigstens das ist geblieben.“

„Ich sehe die Wolken am Himmel vorbei ziehen und doch kann an manchen Tagen nicht einmal die Sonne mein Gesicht wärmen“, seufzte Elros, sich an seinen Bruder schmiegend. „Manchmal frage ich mich, ob wir nicht hätten scheitern _müssen_. Ob es für unsere Onkel keinen anderen Weg geben konnte, als so ihren inneren Dämonen zu entkommen. Waren all unsere Bemühungen von Beginn an vergebens?“

„Ich weiß es nicht, Bruder …“

„Meinst du, wir sehen Onkel Maglor jemals wieder?“

„Ganz bestimmt!“

„Aber meinst du nicht, dass er dann schon von uns gehört hätte? Immerhin stehst du so hoch in Gil-galads Gunst und ich selbst bin Númenors König.“

„Es kann alles Mögliche sein, warum er noch nicht von uns hörte. Ich jedenfalls werde die Hoffnung niemals aufgeben, dass wir ihn doch noch finden!“

Elros lächelte. „Dann werde ich es auch nicht.“


End file.
